Métro new-yorkais
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] Il prend le métro new-yorkais tous les jours, et tous les jours c'est une aventure. Ce jour-là, elle était là et ce jour-là le trajet lui parut moins catastrophique. Elle prend le métro new-yorkais tous les jours, et tous les jours c'est un périple. Ce jour-là, il était là et ce jour-là le trajet lui parut moins horrible. [Disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon travail** et **ma passion** pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** , cependant **tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent**. Et **tout plagiat sera puni** _(Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)._

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage ou des scènes choquantes ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._ La publication sera d'environ deux chapitres par semaine dans la mesure du possible !

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cérès

* * *

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan. La fiction ne se passe pas dans le monde des Sang-Mêlés.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 _« Le métro à New-York (ou bien le New York Subway) représente le moyen de transport le plus fréquenté parmi les new-yorkais. Prendre le métro est une façon facile et sûre qui vous permet d'arriver rapidement à votre destination à New York City. » -  
_

 **Partie 1 ∆ 1**

Du monde, c'était noir de monde et il n'était pas encore l'heure de pointe. Percy soupira en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le métro arriver à son quai. Il n'aimait pas spécialement prendre le métro mais c'était le moyen le moins coûteux et le plus facile pour arriver à bon port. Son salaire d'entraîneur pour les huit-dix ans au Centre Sportif Chelsea Piers n'était pas des plus élevé et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'acheter une voiture pour le moment. Percy regarda le métro arriver devant lui et soupira lorsqu'il vit le monde qui était déjà en place.

Debout, Percy se tenait à la barre métallique au-dessus de sa tête en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait rien à part le réseau électrique souterrain de la ville. Il avait chaud. Le métro était bondé, les gens se collaient et la plupart sentait mauvais. Percy se demanda s'ils connaissaient cette merveilleuse invention qu'était la douche, mais de toute évidence, la plupart préféraient se couvrir de parfum ou de déodorant plutôt que de se laver, rendant l'air du wagon presque irrespirable.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en face de lui. DeKalb Avenue. Beaucoup des passagers descendirent, beaucoup montèrent. Percy ne lâcha pas sa barre, c'était la sienne, c'était sa place. Les corps se collèrent de nouveau à lui, et il ne pu retenir le soupire de fatigue à se constat.

Un tournant un peu trop brusque et la jeune fille à ses côtés tomba légèrement sur lui, s'accrochant à son blouson pour éviter de s'écraser au sol. Percy baissa les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle levait les siens vers son appui. Elle rougit. Il lui sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, sûrement pas la dernière, tant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas les poches il s'en fichait.

Le brun prit quelques secondes pour détailler la passagère. Blonde, les cheveux relevés en un chignon désordonné où un crayon semblait avoir élu domicile. Des yeux gris anthracite surlignés d'un trait noir qui allongeait son regard, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines qui semblaient avoir été recouvertes de baume il y a peu. La jeune fille avait la peau assez claire, plutôt normale pour une blonde. Elle était jolie, il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

« Jay Street. Jay Street. »

La voix métallique annonça son arrêt, il détacha sa main de la barre métallique, mais le freinage du wagon fut plus brusque que prévu, et ce fut à son tour de s'accrocher à la demoiselle. Sa main se posa sur sa taille, alors qu'il tombait en avant, éclatant sa paume contre la vitre derrière la blonde.

« Excusez-moi.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Elle lui sourit, il répondit. Il retira sa main, l'enfouissant dans sa poche de jean et sortit lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le quai. Une fois hors du métro, il regarda la rame toujours bondé s'éloigner, fixant les cheveux blonds de la jeune passagère. Percy secoua légèrement la tête et reprit sa route, il avait encore du trajet à faire, et encore un métro à prendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 1 ∆ 2**

Bondé, encore. Percy soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi ses horaires lui faisaient prendre les transports à ces heures là ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour finir une heure plus tôt, ou commencer une heure plus tard, ou qu'importe finalement, tant qu'il ne faisait pas le trajet dans des conditions inhumaines.

Le métro arriva devant lui, ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant sortir une marée humaine qui sifflait comme un serpent. Les gens dans les transports étaient comme ça. Colériques, agressifs, jusqu'à devenir haineux envers les autres. Toujours râler, toujours critiquer, toujours marmonner dans leurs barbes. L'intolérance qui régnait dans les sous-sols de la ville rendait Percy presque malade.

Il entra dans la rame de métro, cherchant un peu coin tranquille des yeux. Une place s'était libérée près d'une fenêtre, il aimait être près des fenêtres. Le brun se contorsionna pour rejoindre la vitre, s'adossant à elle en poussant un soupire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un soupire de soulagement. Il était presque content d'être là.

Relevant les yeux de sa propre personne, il observa les autres. Le wagon était bondé, comme prévu, et les gens semblaient perdus dans un océan de lassitude et de routine qui le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux au moins une fois ? Ils devaient tous faire la gueule du matin au soir ?

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. La petite blonde de la veille était là elle aussi. Prise en sandwich entre une vieille femme puant la pisse de chat et un homme aux mains qui semblaient vouloir se balader partout sur le petit corps de la jolie jeune femme.

Percy grimaça. Il avait longtemps laissé faire son ancien beau-père, il l'avait longtemps laissé toucher sa mère de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui foutre une droite sans craindre un retour de bâton. Il ne laisserai pas cette inconnue ce faire abuser par cet homme vicieux.

Le brun se redressa de toute sa hauteur et posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui sursauta, attirant le regard de l'homme aux mains baladeuses. Il sourit, et l'attira près de lui, lui laissant sa place contre la fenêtre pour la protéger de la barrière de son corps. Maintenant, le vicieux ne pouvait même plus la voir.  
La blonde leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui, il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit.

Ils étaient assez proche pour qu'à chaque tournant du métro et à chaque freinage, ils rentrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Leurs bras se touchaient, et Percy sentait le parfum de la blonde s'aventurer dans son nez, signe qu'elle était vraiment très très proche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pas comme ça. Pas volontairement. La seule femme avec qui il avait été aussi proche avait été sa meilleure amie, Rachel. Là, c'était une inconnue et…

Et le métro s'arrêta net.

Percy se retrouva collé à la blonde qui avait ses mains posées sur son torse. Leurs visages étaient exagérément près, il l'aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Le rouge arriva rapidement à ses joues en symétrie avec celles de la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Merde, elle était vraiment attirante. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres d'elle, n'en n'ayant pas plus pour s'écarter et regarda ses chaussures, les trouvant étonnamment intéressantes.

Le métro reprit sa route jusqu'au grésillement des enceintes.

« DeKalb Avenue. DeKalb Avenue. »

La blonde toussota pour attirer son attention, et lui sourit. C'est vrai, elle était montée ici la dernière fois, il était évident qu'elle descendait là à nouveau. Percy essaya de se contorsionner pour reprendre sa place, la faisant passer devant lui. Elle sourit de nouveau, il lui répondit et après un dernier regard, elle sortit du wagon en slalomant entre les passants.

Percy la regarda disparaitre, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ne plus voir un seul de ses cheveux blonds et sourit. Il se traita d'idiot mais garda son sourire niais sur ses lèvres jusqu'à son arrêt. Elle était vraiment… Il n'avait pas les mots. Demain, il lui parlerait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 1 ∆ 3**

Percy trépignait d'avance à l'idée de prendre le métro. Il voulait revoir l'inconnue aux cheveux blonds, il voulait au moins lui parler une fois et peut-être, qui sait, ils pourraient devenir amis ? Le brun ne voulait pas se faire de film trop osé, il ne connaissait pas cette fille et même si elle était des plus jolies, son caractère était encore totalement inconnu pour le garçon.

Le métro arriva sur son quai et Percy monta dedans, se collant au mur bringuebalant près de la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude. D'ici il pourrait la voir si elle entrait dans son wagon, et il pourrait la voir si elle était sur le quai. Le garçon sourit doucement, se moquant de lui-même. Il avait l'air d'un psychopathe à la traquer comme ça. Finalement c'était elle qui devrait avoir peur et non le contraire.

« DeKalb Avenue. DeKalb Avenue. »

Percy sursauta et regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais rien. Elle n'était pas sur le quai. Les portes se refermèrent et il soupira de lassitude. Forcément, elle n'avait pas forcément les mêmes horaires que lui et surtout elle n'était peut-être pas intéressée.

« Bonjour. »

Percy sursauta et baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille devant lui. Elle était là. La blondinette avait remarqué Percy de l'autre côté du wagon et s'était faufilée à travers la rame bondée pour le rejoindre. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les portes du wagon s'ouvraient, laissant entrer une vague de voyageurs sifflant entre leurs dents et poussant pour entrer de gré ou de force. La blonde était en train de se faire embarquer par la marée humaine mais Percy refusa de ne pas tenter sa chance et attrapa la taille de la jeune femme et la ramena à lui de son bras. La main posée au creux de son dos, le brun colla la jeune femme à son torse le temps que tous les voyageurs entrent et que les portes se ferment.

Le signal sonore retentit, et Percy baissa les yeux vers la blonde aux joues rosies par se rapprochement, et il lui sourit.

« Bonjour. Désolé, dit-il en la lâchant.

\- C'est pas grave, sourit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux vers ses chaussures. »

La jeune femme recula d'un petit pas pour s'éloigner un peu de lui mais rencontra rapidement le bras d'un homme en costume qui grogna presque de colère lorsqu'elle le toucha un peu trop. Percy fusilla l'homme des yeux mais baissa rapidement son regard vers la blonde qui venait de se coller à lui de manière délibérée. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui fit un sourire amusé qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

« Je préfère la proximité d'une tête connue. »

Percy laissa échapper un léger rire qui fit rougir davantage la blonde et soupirer l'homme derrière eux qui semblait agacé par toute cette agitation. La voix métallique du métro résonna encore une fois au bout d'un certain temps. Un temps entrecoupé de sourires et d'échanges de regards entre les deux jeunes, un temps pendant lequel la blonde avait agrippé la veste de l'équipe de natation de Percy pour se retenir comme elle pouvait alors qu'il avait reposé sa main sur sa hanche après une demande silencieuse lorsqu'elle failli tomber sur l'homme grincheux une seconde fois.

« Jay Street. Jay Street. »

Percy soupira et lâcha la jeune fille qui sourit face à son visage frustré. Mais le brun devait descendre pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Il se détacha complètement de la blonde qui prit sa place contre le mur et attendit en face d'elle que les portes s'ouvrent sur le quai.

« À ce soir, sourit la blonde. »

Percy rigola doucement et sorti du wagon sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle lui rendit son regard jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment et que le métro s'éloigne. Percy soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait dit « à ce soir », elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient les mêmes horaires. Et elle avait une si jolie voix. Il sourit, niaisement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 1 ∆ 4**

Il ne l'avait pas revu le soir même. Ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Percy se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu un problème puisqu'il ne la voyait pas non plus sur le quai de sa station de métro. Les écouteurs bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles, le brun regardait le fil de sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Rachel semblait être en pleine discussion avec elle-même sur son téléphone, et Percy ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre à ses monologues incessants.

Une main passa devant ses yeux et le garçon releva la tête en sursautant, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le visage de sa blonde de la ligne Q. Percy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant et arracha presque ses écouteurs de ses oreilles pour lui consacrer toute son attention.

« Salut, commença-t-il d'une voix grave et enroué à cause des cris qu'il devait poussé à la piscine pour que les gosses l'écoutent.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

\- T'avais disparu. »

La blonde rougit légèrement et remonta son sac sur son épaule pour se donner une contenance.

« Ma meilleure amie s'est disputé avec son copain alors je suis resté chez elle quelques jours et comme… hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. Enfin bref, je suis là.

\- Percy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Percy.

\- Oh, sourit-elle en le fixant. Annabeth.

\- Annabeth, répéta Percy dans un souffle. C'est joli.

\- Merci. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à une station bondée et Annabeth se rapprocha de lui pour éviter de ses faire marcher dessus. On la poussa avec un gros sac à dos de voyage, la forçant à se retrouver collée au torse de Percy qui se décala sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. De son épaule musclé il bloqua le sac encombrant, l'empêchant de toucher davantage la blonde qui lui sourit reconnaissante.

« Et tu fais quoi dans la vie Percy ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Oh, je fais des études comme pas mal de monde.

\- Il n'y a pas d'université près de ton arrêt de métro, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai un boulot aussi. Je bosse comme entraîneur pour les huit-dix ans en natation pour payer mes études de biologie marine.

\- C'est courageux, c'est pour ça que tu as l'air plus épuisé chaque jours que je te croise alors.

\- C'est possible, ricana-t-il. Et toi ?

\- Architecture. Je suis en stage dans une agence. Normalement je m'arrête plus loin pour l'université de…

\- New York. J'y suis aussi.

\- On s'y verra peut-être alors ?

\- Si tu me dis dans quel bâtiment les matheux sont, je viendrais te voir avec plaisir. »

Annabeth rougit légèrement en détournant la tête vers la petite fenêtre puis se reprit et fixa Percy.

« Tu m'as sauvée deux fois, je pense pouvoir te dire ce secret.

\- Je suis honoré, rigola Percy face à la mine sérieuse de la blonde. »

Une secousse plus forte que les autres fit tomber le gars au sac à dos sur eux, et Annabeth se retrouva bloquée entre la fenêtre et le torse musclé du brun qui soupira d'agacement alors qu'il retenait son poids et celui du gars derrière lui avec un seul de ses bras, évitant ainsi d'écraser à son tour la blonde.

« Trois fois, sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers le visage du garçon. »

Percy sourit et baissa son regard bleu vers les yeux gris d'Annabeth, se perdant dans la couleur métallique de ses iris comme si le fer était en fusion, tournant autour de sa pupille. Il resta bloqué par cette vision, et se demanda s'il pourrait un jour se détacher de ses yeux mais le destin décida pour lui.

« DeKalb Avenue. DeKalb Avenue. »

Annabeth détacha son regard du garçon pour regarder avec une grimace le chemin qu'elle devait faire à travers la marée humaine qu'était la rame de métro. Percy tourna la tête pour suivre son regard et ricana amusé.

« Bonne chance.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin, soupira la blonde avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. À demain Percy. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Annabeth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Percy sur la joue, le laissant tétanisé sur place alors qu'elle se faufilait à travers les gens pour sortir du wagon. Comme un crétin, le brun posa une main sur sa joue sous le regard attendrie mais amusé d'une petite dame qui observait les deux jeunes depuis l'arrivée d'Annabeth. Ils étaient mignons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 1 ∆ 5**

Percy avait bien regardé le chemin sur Google Maps avant de partir de son boulot. Il avait vérifié combien de temps il allait mettre entre l'arrêt d'Annabeth et son appartement, et trente minutes de marche à pied était carrément envisageable s'il pouvait la voir un tout petit peu plus. Cependant il était aussi plus tard, et le brun se demanda si elle allait être dans le métro. Il avait été retardé par un gamin qui avait failli se noyer, l'obligeant à sauter à l'eau pour le repêcher et le calmer.

Percy en avait profiter pour faire quelques longueurs lorsque tous les mioches étaient partis, et il s'était mit en retard. Un gros retard. D'une heure et demie. Il ne la verrait sûrement pas. Le jeune homme soupira en étalant ses jambes devant lui en montant dans le métro. Au moins, il n'y avait presque personne dans ce fichu métro et il avait réussi à se trouver une place assise sur les strapontins près des portes.

Son changement arriva assez rapidement et Percy descendit de son wagon pour rejoindre la prochaine ligne, celle qu'il partageait avec la jolie blonde. Il arriva sur le quai presque désert et se posta près des railles, les mains dans les poches et le visage tourné vers le sol. Elle ne serait sûrement pas là. Il avait déjà été en retard le matin même, loupant son métro et le privant de sa rencontre avec Annabeth, il était agacé de la louper une deuxième fois.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de te jeter sous les railles, fit une voix à côté de lui le faisant sursauter. »

Percy se retourna et resta immobile quelques instants avant de sourire. Elle était là.

« J'y pensais mais finalement je reporte ça à plus tard.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissante, je n'aime pas trop le sang.

\- Tu n'es pas à ton arrêt, dit simplement Percy en changeant net de conversation. »

Annabeth rougit légèrement et regarda l'heure d'arriver du prochain métro. Encore trois minutes.

« C'est vrai.

\- Tu t'es perdu ?

\- Quoi ? Évidemment que non ! rigola-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas là ce matin.

\- Tu m'as attendu ici ? s'étonna le garçon faisant rougir davantage la blonde qui resta muette. »

Percy essaya de capter son regard mais Annabeth était têtu, elle fixait le nom de la ligne avec détermination. Il sourit et se déplaça pour se retrouver devant elle, la trouvant incroyablement mignonne avec ses joues rouges alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« T'es jolie, dit-il de but en blanc sans s'en rendre compte. »

Lorsque l'information arriva à son propre cerveau, le nageur devint aussi rouge qu'elle l'était, cachant son visage en détournant à son tour la tête. Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et attira Percy vers elle lorsque le métro arriva enfin. Percy s'étonna de son geste mais se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait fait parce qu'il était trop près du bord. Il soupira.

« On a un métro à prendre, reprit-elle en montant dans la rame. »

Le garçon suivit de près, et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en face d'une petite dame qui sourit en les regardant.

« C'est plus agréable de prendre le métro avec quelqu'un, commença Annabeth. Et puis au moins les gens me laissent tranquille quand ils te voient.

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? s'outra Percy.

\- Tu es grand et musclé. Ça fait son effet sur les mecs lourds, sourit la blonde en réponse.

\- Je suis un genre de garde du corps en fait c'est ça ?

\- Exactement !

\- Je suis vexé, soupira Percy dramatiquement. »

Annabeth rigola et posa sa tête sur le mur près d'elle, gardant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Percy la regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux pour ne pas paraitre trop bizarre. Il croisa cependant le regard de la petite vieille qui l'encouragea avec un clin d'œil.

L'arrêt d'Annabeth arriva plus vite que prévu et lorsqu'elle se leva, le garçon suivit la faisant s'interroger.

« DeKalb Avenue. DeKalb Avenue. »

Percy posa une main dans son dos et la poussa vers la sortie, se retrouvant avec elle sur le quai de la station. Sa station à elle, pas la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Je joue mon rôle de garde du corps jusqu'au bout, rigola-t-il. »

Annabeth sourit puis haussa un sourcil en le fixant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien.

« Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? »

Percy s'arrêta net de rire et vira au rouge, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réponse.

« Je… Si tu veux. »

Il suivit la jeune femme qui connaissait le chemin, regardant autour de lui pour ne pas regarder ce qu'il y a avait en face de lui actuellement, soit les fesses d'Annabeth. Arrivés dans la rue, la blonde fit signe à Percy de la suivre et ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence presque palpable. Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Annabeth fut rapide et ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre pour se dire au revoir.

« Tu sais… commença Percy en se frottant la nuque gêné. J'ai pas spécialement l'habitude de faire ça.

\- Raccompagner les filles chez elles ? s'amusa Annabeth de sa soudaine gêne.

\- Quoi ? Non. Je le fais ça ! Enfin quand… »

Percy s'arrêta et soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de vestes.

« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ne te moques pas, râla le garçon sous le regard amusé d'Annabeth.

\- Je n'oserais pas. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, un regard qui redonna confiance en Percy le temps d'une seconde.

« Ça te dirait de prendre un café un de ces jours ? dit-il d'un coup.

\- Après le métro ?

\- Ouais, après le métro.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, sourit la blonde.

\- D'accord, répéta bêtement Percy.

\- À demain Percy.

\- À demain Annabeth… »

Le garçon la regarda entrer dans l'immeuble, elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle claqua, chacun d'un côté du morceau de bois, ils soupirèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Annabeth monta les escaliers menant jusqu'à son appartement qu'elle partageait avec deux de ces amies en courant, entra chez elle et poussa un petit cri surexcité. De son côté, Percy regarda la porte et fit un petit pas de danse ridicule en murmurant un « Yes ».


	6. Chapter 6

_« New York, officiellement nommée City of New York, connue également sous les noms et abréviations de New York City ou NYC, est la plus grande ville des États-Unis en termes d'habitants et l'une des plus importantes du continent américain. Elle se situe dans le Nord-Est des États-Unis, sur la côte atlantique, à l'extrémité sud-est de l'État de New York. La ville de New York se compose de cinq arrondissements appelés boroughs : Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island. Ses habitants s'appellent les New-Yorkais (en anglais : New Yorkers). » (source : Wikipédia)_

 **Partie 2 ∆ 1**

Percy n'avait pas vu Annabeth le lendemain matin parce qu'il devait aller à l'université. Le trajet n'était pas spécialement différent mais l'heure, elle, l'était totalement. Il avait rejoint Rachel qui devait passer une audition pour un rôle dans une pièce importante de l'académie d'art dramatique de Columbia, la rouquine ayant imploré sa présence tant elle était stressée.

Le soir il ne l'avait pas vu non plus, s'inquiétant de son absence, le brun avait décidé d'attendre à son arrêt de métro espérant qu'elle arrive après lui, puis, avait décidé d'aller jusqu'à son appartement vu qu'il connaissait maintenant le chemin. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il se sentit soudainement très bête. Premièrement parce qu'elle était peut-être occupée. Deuxièmement parce qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot psychopathe et dérangé à l'attendre en bas de chez elle. Troisièmement parce qu'il se sentait bête d'être si paniqué à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

« Percy ? »

La voix d'Annabeth raisonna jusqu'à lui et il se figea. Levant les yeux vers la silhouette en face de lui, Percy remarqua qu'elle avait deux gros sacs de courses dans les mains et le fixait étonnée, curieuse et… en colère ? Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui ? Il grimaça. Elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'il soit là tout bêtement.

« Je… Excuses-moi j'était dans le coin et…

\- Tu étais dans le coin ?

\- …

\- Ok, j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas prit le métro, soupira-t-il.

\- J'avais des courses à faire, répondit la blonde froidement.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux particulièrement ? Parce que t'as vraiment l'air de me détester là et j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, sauf si t'attendre en bas de chez toi comme le malade que je suis te fais flipper, là alors, c'est assez compréhensible et…

\- Percy ! rit-elle malgré elle en s'approchant. »

Le brun fut légèrement rassuré de la voir rire mais il se demandait toujours ce qui n'allait pas.

« Annabeth ? demanda un voix au-dessus d'eux.

\- J'arrive Piper, cinq secondes ! répondit la blonde. Je dois y aller.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- On… Ça te dis un café ? Maintenant ?

\- Pas spécialement. Désolé. »

La blonde fit son digicode pour entrer dans l'immeuble sous le regard perdu de Percy.

« Mais hier…

\- Hier je pensais que t'étais un gars sérieux Percy Jackson, soupira Annabeth.

\- Tu… Jackson ? Comment tu…

\- On est dans la même université tu te rappelles ?

\- Mais…

\- Piper est dans l'académie d'art dramatique de Columbia, fit-elle plus sombre. »

Et Percy comprit. Il comprit que la colocataire de la blonde l'avait vu avec Rachel. Il comprit qu'il y avait un quiproquo, qu'elle devait penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble parce que Rachel avait cette manie d'être tactile avec tout le monde, et il comprit qu'elle pensait qu'il se fichait d'elle.

« C'est ma meilleure amie, dit-il à toute vitesse. Rachel est ma meilleure amie, je l'encourageais en étant là, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, ça voulait rien dire et tu m'avais dit oui pour un café, continua-t-il toujours très vite en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Tu m'avais dit oui, et là je me retrouve comme un con et… et je vais partir. Désolé. »

Le brun soupira et se détourna pour partir lorsqu'il entendit la porte se claquer.

« Piper ? cria Annabeth du trottoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai laissé les courses dans le hall, je vais prendre un verre, je reviens dans pas longtemps d'accord ?

\- Avec ce gars ?

\- Oui !

\- Fais attention Beth ! sourit Piper de la fenêtre. Les plus beaux sont les plus bizarre. »

Percy regarda la scène la bouche entrouverte et sourit lorsqu'Annabeth arriva vers lui.

« Alors on y va ?

\- Ouais. Carrément. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au premier Starbucks qu'ils rencontrèrent et commandèrent rapidement avant de s'installer dans un coin reculer du café.

« Alors ta meilleure amie est comédienne ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Étudiante en comédie. Mais si tu lui dis comédienne elle t'aimera tout de suite. Même si Rachel aime tout le monde.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, dit Annabeth en sirotant sa boisson chaude.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Uniquement ? »

Percy leva les yeux vers ceux anthracites de la blonde en face de lui et la fixa sérieusement.

« Uniquement. »

Sa réponse fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, sourire auquel il répondit par un similaire. Ils continuèrent de discuter de leurs vies et de ce qu'ils aimaient en buvant leurs boissons sans voir le temps passer. Lorsqu'Annabeth reçu un énième message de piper qui semblait s'inquiéter, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer.

« Je te raccompagnes, dit Percy en parfait gentleman.

\- Non, tu m'as déjà payer mon thé, tu ne vas pas en plus faire un détour. Je peux rentrer seule je ne suis pas en sucre, dit la jeune femme avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ?

\- Percy Jackson ! Rentres chez toi, rigola Annabeth. »

Percy sourit de la voir rire. Il la vit s'approcher de lui, et il eut peur un instant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite ni brusquer les choses. Il aimait ce flirte entre eux et voulait le faire durer. Mais Annabeth n'avait pas dans l'intention de l'embrasser, du moins pas comme il l'entendait puisqu'elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de souffler un « au revoir » qui le fit presque rougir.

Percy la regarda partir dans le sens opposé puis prit son propre chemin, plus serein qu'à l'aller. Il attrapa son téléphone qui vibrait et lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir de Rachel.

 _"Depuis quand tu sors avec des filles toi ? Ne mens pas je viens de te voir dans un café avec une blonde ! Racontes !"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 2 ∆ 2**

Percy sortait de son dernier cours de la journée avec son colocataire et meilleur ami, Jason Grace, qui avait décidé de venir à son cours pour lui parler d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré en attendant Rachel à la fin de son cours d'art dramatique. Bref. Percy avait la tête comme un compteur à force d'essayer d'écouter son prof ET Jason.

« Tu m'écoutes pas ! râla Jason.

\- J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Vas courir alors.

\- J'ai pas mes affaires de sport.

\- Vas prendre l'air. »

Percy allait de nouveau rechigner mais son regard rencontra celui d'une jolie blonde qu'il connaissait bien maintenant et ils se sourirent. L'un en face de l'autre, seule la rue les séparaient. Jason continuait de parler à côté de lui, mais Percy était hypnotisé par les yeux gris de la jeune femme en face.

« Percy ! s'écria la voix de Rachel le faisant sursauter. Alors cette fille ?

\- Quelle fille ? demanda Jason.

\- La fille avec qui il était y'a deux jours !

\- T'étais avec une fille ? C'est pour ça que t'es rentré plus tard ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est qui ? firent les deux en même temps. »

Percy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Annabeth et son amie Piper arrivaient à leurs côtés.

« Salut, sourit la blonde.

\- Hey.

\- Oh, fit Jason.

\- OH ! répéta Rachel bien plus fort.

\- Salut, fit Piper à son tour. »

Tous se saluèrent finalement, Jason et Piper se lançaient des petits regards au coin de l'œil qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu auprès des trois autres.

« Et sinon, fit Rachel. Vous vous connaissez depuis ?

\- Une, deux semaines pas plus, répondit Annabeth.

\- Ah ouais ? Mais d'où ? demanda la rousse curieuse.

\- Du métro, répondit son meilleur ami.

\- Du métro ?

\- C'est elle la fille du… commença Jason avant de s'arrêter net. J'ai rien dit.

\- T'es d'une discrétion sans nom, soupira Rachel. Bon les filles, ce fut un plaisir, les gars, je passe vous voir demain soir avec Calypso, je crois qu'elle veut pécho Léo ou un truc dans le style, faites en sorte qu'il soit à l'appart. À plus ! »

La rouquine disparu dans la marée humain d'étudiant, laissant le quatuor sur le trottoir.

« Un café ça vous tente ? demanda Jason.

\- Non, soupira Percy bien conscient de perdre une chance de voir Annabeth. Ma tête Jason.

\- Vas prendre l'air, tu marches jusqu'à Central Park et tu y restes une heure ça devrait atténuer ta migraine.

\- Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Annabeth.

\- C'est… commença Percy avant de se faire couper.

\- Une migraine c'est très important, fit Piper. On va aller prendre un café nous, et toi Beth tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner à Central Park ?

\- Euh… Bien je…

\- Entendu, continua Jason. À plus Perce ! »

Le blond et la brune partirent de leur côté en regardant par dessus leurs épaules plusieurs fois, puis se concentrèrent totalement l'un à l'autre, bien content de retrouver l'inconnu qu'ils avaient croisés la veille. Annabeth fixa le dos de sa colocataire amusée puis sourit à Percy qui se frottait les tempes.

« Viens, fit-elle en lui prenant la main. »

Percy ne se fit pas prier et suivit la jeune femme. Sa main semblait être faite pour contenir celle de la blonde, leurs paumes s'épousaient à la perfection et Percy se concentra sur la sensation de ses doigts autour des siens pour oublier sa migraine. Lorsqu'Annabeth lui tendit un bouteille d'eau fraîche il ne fit aucun commentaire, buvant la moitié à une allure phénoménale.

« Mieux ?

\- Un peu. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi tu sais ? J'ai l'habitude des migraines, sourit le brun.

\- Ça va, j'avais envie de prendre l'air moi aussi. »

Percy sourit en la regardant. Elle semblait dans son monde à regarder les gens marcher autour d'eux, regarder la ville comme si elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle l'envoutait. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il se prit les pieds dans la laisse d'un chien et failli tomber.

« Pardon, excusez-moi je…

\- Grmf. »

Annabeth le tira vers elle, oubliant déjà l'homme grognon pour traverser la route et rejoindre le parc. Il faisait encore beau et il respira à plein poumon l'air moins pollué ou du moins semblant moins pollué de Central Park.

Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe, enfin Annabeth s'assit, Percy s'allongea carrément, fermant les yeux pour profiter du calme ambiant. Il se détendait totalement, même avec la blonde à ses côtés, signe qu'il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être pas au point de ses amis, mais assez pour se sentir bien à ses côtés. Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux et il sourit.

Les doigts fins d'Annabeth commencèrent à lui masser légèrement le crâne et un soupire de bien être s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Mon père me fait ça quand j'ai une migraine, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est agréable.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Continues, soupira-t-il. »

La blonde continua son massage qui se transforma rapidement en douce caresse. Percy sourit lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme vinrent glisser sur son visage, détourant les contours avec une douceur qui le fit frissonner. Sa migraine était déjà bien moins désagréable lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Le téléphone d'Annabeth sonna, faisant grogner Percy lorsqu'elle retira ses mains de son visage.

« Oui ?… Tu veux que je vienne ?… C'est normal, j'arrive d'accord ?… À plus. »

Annabeth soupira, attirant l'attention du brun qui ouvrit les yeux, se relevant pour s'assoir en face d'elle.

« Ma meilleure amie à besoin de moi, sourit-elle légèrement.

\- Celle qui a eu un problème avec son copain c'est ça ?

\- Euh… Oui. Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Mmh, vaguement, fit-il en rougissant. »

Annabeth sourit, et son sourire illumina tellement son visage et ses yeux que Percy en eu le souffle coupé.

« Tu prends le métro ?

\- Je te raccompagnes. »

Ils se levèrent en silence, lui déçu de la voir partir, elle anxieuse par rapport à son amie. Montant dans le métro, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau serrés comme des sardines en boîtes, faisant maugréer le garçon qui se retrouvait collé dos à dos avec un parfait inconnu. Cependant, Annabeth était tout contre lui, se tenant à son bras pour éviter de tomber, et il trouvait ça adorable et agréable.

« Je descends à la prochaine, fit-elle. »

Percy allait répondre mais il sentit une des mains d'Annabeth se glisser dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Elle en sortit son téléphone et lui montra l'écran attendant qu'il le déverrouille, ce qu'il fit rapidement attendant de voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il regarda la blonde inscrire son nom et son numéro dans un nouveau contact et lui rendit son téléphone.

« Appelles-moi. »

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent, laissant la blonde sortir. Elle se cogna à l'épaule d'une autre passagère qui, elle, montait. La passagère se posta devant Percy, les mains dans les poches et le regard dur.

« Je sais pas qui est cette fille, mais bordel Jackson, reprends-toi on dirait que tu regardes un cookie.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Clarisse, soupira le brun. »


	8. Chapter 8

****NDA : bien alors c'est officiellement les vacances pour ceux qui viennent de finir leurs examens, j'espère que vous avez tous tout déchiré ! Personnellement je bosse tous l'été donc mon rythme de publication restera constant (sauf en cas de panne). En tout cas j'espère que les chapitres vous plaisent ! xoxo****

* * *

 **Partie 2 ∆ 3**

« Elle te plait ? demanda Clarisse LaRue allongée sur le canapé de l'appartement des garçons.

\- Évidemment qu'elle lui plait ! s'écria Jason de la cuisine. Sinon il ne la suivrait pas comme un psychopathe.

\- Je fais pas ça ! s'outra Percy.

\- Et tu vas l'appeler ? continua Clarisse.

\- Je… Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Pourquoi tu me harcèles comme ça soudainement ? Depuis quand ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse ?

\- Depuis toujours, sourit la brune avec hypocrisie. Bon appelles-la et invites-la à boire un verre.

\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir quoi faire, marmonna le brun en sortant quand même son téléphone. »

Figé devant son clavier, Percy ne savait pas du tout quoi écrire. Il n'avait pas envoyé de message ni appelé comme prévu, trop tétanisé à l'idée qu'elle le refoule. Idée étrange quand on savait qu'elle était celle qui lui avait donné son numéro mais Percy avait ce sentiment qui lui broyait les entrailles, ce sentiment qu'elle avait peut-être fait ça pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Jason avait raison, il avait eu un comportement de psychopathe avec elle. Soupirant, le brun reposa son téléphone sous les yeux de son colocataire et de sa meilleure amie slash meilleure ennemie slash garde du corps et garce préférée attitrée.

« Jackson ?

\- Et si elle me remballe ?

\- T'auras essayé.

\- Ça me rassure vachement ça Clarisse, soupira le jeune homme. »

Percy reprit son téléphone en main, réfléchissant à toute allure. La brune n'avait pas tord. Il aurait au moins essayé.

 _« Un verre ce soir ça te dis ? - Percy. »_

Le brun lâcha son téléphone sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était avachie et soupira, remuant la jambe à un rythme soutenu signe de son stress.

« Arrêtes ça. »

Percy lança un regard paniqué à Clarisse qui soupira et lui pointa son écran du doigt, écran qui venait de s'allumer pour montrer l'arriver d'un nouveau message.

 _« Je sors de cours dans vingt minutes, on y va après ? »_

 _« Je serais là. »_

Percy se leva d'un bond et parti en courant dans sa chambre pour se changer rapidement, retournant dans le salon toujours en courant sous les yeux curieux de ses deux amis.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes devant l'Université ! cria-t-il en mettant ses chaussures.

\- Tu seras jamais à l'heure.

\- J'accepte le défi ! »

Clarisse allait renchérir mais la porte claqua, signe que le brun était déjà parti, oubliant son téléphone sur le fauteuil. Percy courait dans les rues de New York, entrant dans la première bouche de métro et grimpant d'un saut dans le premier wagon qui passait. Il profita du trajet en métro pour reprendre sa respiration, soufflant contre la vitre sur laquelle il s'adossait. Son arrêt arriva plus vite que prévue, et il repartie tout aussi rapidement, courant entre les étudiants qui sortaient de cours pour rejoindre le bâtiment d'Architecture. Il était en retard.

Il arriva en face d'Annabeth, qui sursauta lorsqu'il déboula devant elle, essoufflé d'avoir couru le sprint de sa vie pour la rejoindre à temps. La blonde sourit en le voyant dans cet état.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de courir tu sais ? Je pouvais attendre.

\- J'ai pas couru… souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée. J'ai marché vite.

\- Mmh. Je vais faire semblant de te croire dans ce cas.

\- Annabeth ? fit Piper plus loin. Tu rentres avec nous ?

\- Non, je vais prendre un verre. À ce soir les filles ! »

La blonde attrapa la main de Percy qui peinait toujours à respirer normalement et le traina jusqu'au bar le plus proche, son préféré : le Half-Blood. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et trouvèrent le barman presque seul dans la salle. Percy leva la main pour saluer ledit barman, étonnant Annabeth qui ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent se connaitre.

« Tu es déjà venu ?

\- Ouais, on y passe pas mal de temps. C'est bizarre qu'on se soit jamais vu avant ! rit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face de la blonde. »

Annabeth lui fit un sourire qui ne le laissa pas de glace. Au contraire ses joues devinrent brulante et Percy détourna les yeux vers le vieux jukebox au fond du bar pour éviter qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Alors, commença-t-elle. Tu vis en coloc toi aussi ?

\- Avec Jason. Même si l'appart' est toujours investie par les trois quart de nos potes, l'idée de base était qu'on soit uniquement tout les deux. Tu as deux colocataires toi c'est ça ?

\- Tu t'en rappelle… sourit Annabeth en baissant les yeux vers ses mains quelques secondes. Oui, Piper et Hazel.

\- Et l'une d'elle est la fameuse meilleure amie ?

\- Non, c'est Thalia ma meilleure amie, depuis pas mal d'année maintenant. Elle vit seule avec son copain, Luke, mais ils se sont disputés alors je passe pas mal de temps avec elle ces derniers jours.

\- C'est marrant, fit Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- La sœur de Jason s'appelle Thalia et sort avec un Luke.

\- Ah oui ? Thalia Grace ? »

Percy hocha la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était la meilleure, ils avaient beaucoup plus de chose en commun qu'une simple ligne de métro finalement.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle nous ait jamais parlé de toi ? s'offusqua Percy. C'est quand même ma cousine !

\- Ta…? Oh alors tu es celui qu'elle surnomme "le débile" ou "le monstre" ? rigola la blonde.

\- Le monstre c'est Nico, marmonna Percy en rougissant. »

Annabeth éclata de rire et posa une main sur celle de Percy.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle exagère.

\- Mmh. Mais du coup ! s'écria Percy d'un coup. Tu connais Clarisse ?

\- Très rapidement, on s'est croisée plusieurs fois mais jamais très longtemps.

\- Oh.

\- Vous êtes proche ?

\- Avec Clarisse ? demanda Percy récoltant un hochement de tête de la jeune femme. Elle me martyrise jusque chez moi donc on peut dire qu'on est proche.

\- Comme Rachel ?

\- Rachel c'est pas pareil. »

Au moment au Percy dit sa phrase il se rendit compte que c'était très ambiguë, et l'expression sur le visage d'Annabeth confirma ses doutes.

« Rachel est ma meilleure amie, elle est toujours là pour me pousser alors que Clarisse, c'est plus comme une grande-sœur très chiante. »

Annabeth sourit légèrement, trop légèrement peut-être pour que Percy se détende. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être jalouse de Rachel ? Ils en avaient pourtant déjà parlé. Cependant l'idée même qu'elle puisse être jalouse d'une fille de son entourage réchauffa le cœur du garçon. Il profita qu'elle n'est pas enlevé sa main de la sienne pour serrer légèrement ses doigts sans la lâcher des yeux. Annabeth rougit, elle détacha son regard de celui du brun pour se concentrer sur leurs mains, jouant avec les doigts du jeune homme, traçant les lignes de sa paume. Percy avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, peut-être même plus. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il devait faire preuve d'un self-control hors pair pour ne pas rougir au point de devenir une tomate.

Assise en face de lui, il profitait de cet instant de calme pour observer Annabeth, voulant garder ce moment à eux dans un coin de sa tête pour toujours. Si Clarisse avait été là, si elle lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois si Annabeth lui plaisait, Percy aurait répondu un « oui » spontané, net qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Cette fille lui plaisait, assez pour qu'il traverse New York en courant pour la retrouver après ses cours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 2 ∆ 4**

Percy regarda l'eau sous ses pieds avant de plonger. Son corps entra en entier dans la piscine, fendant l'eau en deux sur son passage. Il remonta à la surface après avoir parcourus la moitié de la longueur et commença à nager à une allure plus raisonnable qu'habituellement. Il était stressé, Annabeth lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, son stage ayant prit fin elle lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir. Percy avait accepté avant de se rappeler qu'il avait entrainement de natation mais la blonde avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas un problème. Alors Percy était stressé, parce qu'elle allait arriver à la piscine et qu'elle allait le voir s'entrainer alors même que le seul à l'avoir fait n'était autre que Jason.

Finissant sa longueur, Percy s'accrocha au rebord et reprit son souffle, attirant les regards des autres sur lui et surtout le regard de son coach qui semblait perplexe de sa prestation. Percy sorti de l'eau pour s'assoir sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau il s'allongea en soupirant. Il avait la tête ailleurs et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa nage. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« Les filles sont toutes en train de te regarder, fit Frank Zhang en s'asseyant à côté de lui trempant ses pieds dans le bassin.

\- Hum.

\- Le crêpage de chignon n'est plus très loin d'ailleurs.

\- Hum.

\- Y'a une blonde qui les fusilles du regard, c'est la blonde dont à par…

\- Hein ? s'écria Percy en se relevant d'un coup faisant sursauter Frank.

\- T'es dingue j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Mais Percy ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était retourné pour vérifier de ses propres yeux qui logeaient sur les gradins. Le groupe de filles qui s'entrainaient pour la gymnastique rythmique aquatique, Maude lui fit un léger signe de main auquel il répondit par politesse. Un groupe de gars qui semblaient être là uniquement pour montrer leurs abdos, plusieurs personnes seuls qui faisaient des pauses, un groupe de fille en maillot de bain deux pièces qui ne semblaient pas avoir lu le règlement de la piscine puisque c'était interdit, elles gloussaient en regardant les nageurs et surtout en le regardant lui, puis plus loin, en haut des gradins, Annabeth Chase.

Percy fixa son regard océan sur elle et il se demanda s'il se l'imaginait ou si elle rougissait bien. D'un mouvement souple le brun se leva, attrapa sa serviette et monta les escaliers deux à deux pour se retrouver près d'elle. Il s'assit en frottant sa serviette sur ses cheveux.

« Tu mets de l'eau sur mon bouquin, râla la blonde pour la forme.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, répondit-il sans faire attention à son commentaire. Je vais me changer, je reviens vite. »

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il claqua un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant la blonde figée derrière lui, les joues rouges et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les filles la fusillaient du regard mais elle n'en avait cure.

Percy se dépêcha comme il pouvait de s'habiller, enfilant son t-shirt sur son torse à moitié sec, grimaçant lorsqu'il marcha dans une flaque d'eau avec ses chaussettes. Habillé, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, Percy sorti des vestiaires en cinq minutes montre en main et retrouva Annabeth qui attendait en continuant sa lecture. Le brun se rassit à côté d'elle sans faire attention aux signes de mains du groupe de filles en bikini ce qui fit sourire Annabeth qui le remarqua du coin de l'œil.

« Ça te dit d'aller prendre une glace ? fit la blonde en fermant son livre.

\- Y'a un marchand pas très loin à deux arrêts de métro. On peut y aller et après je t'emmène voir la meilleure vue de tout New York.

\- Tu sais que je vis aussi ici hein ? s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Je suis certain que tu n'as jamais vu ça.

\- Bien, alors allons-y ! Je meurs d'envie d'une glace à la vanille.

\- Vanille ? C'est si banale, je suis déçu, se moqua Percy.

\- Parce que Monsieur prend quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? fit Annabeth en croisant les bras alors qu'ils sortaient de la piscine.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il soudainement. »

Annabeth hésita un quart de seconde puis hocha la tête. Bizarrement, oui, elle avait confiance. Percy sourit et lui attrapa la main. Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils s'engagèrent dans la station de métro la plus proche, montant dans le premier qui arrivait pour descendre deux stations plus loin et s'arrêter uniquement devant un vendeur de glace dans sa camionnette.

« Bonjour, deux glaces goût Schtroumpf s'il vous plaît, fit Percy sous le regard étonné d'Annabeth. »

Les glaces en mains, Percy attendit qu'elle goûte en la fixant avant de lui demander si elle aimait sa glace bleue, celle qu'il avait prit l'habitude de prendre dès qu'il sortait d'un entraînement un peu trop physique.

« Alors ?

\- C'est surprenant mais pas mauvais. »

Un sourire rayonnant prit place sur le visage du garçon, si rayonnant qu'Annabeth resta bloquée sur les lèvres du garçon avant qu'il ne se tourne pour l'emmener vers la "meilleure vue de New York". Percy marchait d'un pas plus tranquille depuis qu'il avait sa glace, il était plus détendu, et la main d'Annabeth qui se glissa dans la sienne finit de rendre sa journée parfaite. Même si Argos n'était pas là pour le faire rentrer, il aurait quand même passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Et il n'exagérait pas.

« L'Empire State Building ? demanda Annabeth en regardant en l'air. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas y entrer comme ça ?

\- Sauf si tu connais les bonnes personnes, sourit le brun en tirant la jeune femme dans le bâtiment. »

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'accueil, Annabeth accrochée à son bras très mal à l'aise. Percy s'approcha de l'homme à l'entrée et tapota sur le comptoir pour lui faire relever la tête. Argos. Un ami qu'il s'était fait depuis le début de ses études. Une personne qu'Annabeth connaissait sans vraiment le connaître, puisqu'Argos avait un second emploi le soir pour payer l'école de sa petite sœur. Il était barman au Half-Blood.

« Percy.

\- Salut mec, dis, tu pourrais nous laisser monter une trentaine de minutes ? demanda Percy avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Mmh. Tu connais les règles.

\- Évidemment. »

Argos fouilla dans son tiroir et sorti une clé qu'il tendit à Percy.

« Passez par l'ascenseur de service.

\- Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça !

\- Assures mon service de nuit la semaine prochaine et on sera quitte.

\- Jeudi ?

\- Mmh. »

Percy acquiesça puis montra le chemin à Annabeth jusqu'à l'ascenseur de service qui attendait bien sagement que quelqu'un l'utilise. Ils montèrent tous les étages jusqu'à la terrasse panoramique, observant la vue dégagée qu'ils avaient sur la ville de New York dans son intégralité. Annabeth était bouche bée face au spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, impressionnée par cette vue qu'elle n'avait effectivement jamais vu.

Percy, lui, plus habité qu'elle à ce genre de paysage regarda uniquement sa réaction. Les yeux gris d'Annabeth semblaient pétiller, son sourire valait tous les sourires du monde et le cœur de Percy rata tellement de battement qu'il cru s'effondrer lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de quitter des yeux Annabeth qui semblait dans le même état d'esprit. Elle s'approcha finalement de lui, assez pour qu'il soit obligé de baisser la tête pour la regarder, assez pour qu'il sente son souffle contre sa peau. Ils se fixaient depuis plusieurs minutes, mais incapable de dire combien, perdu dans un monde qu'ils étaient seuls à connaître.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Annabeth posa ses deux mains sur les joues du brun, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre lui, et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si s'embrasser était pour eux l'unique façon de respirer à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus, le souffle trop coupé.

« Tes lèvres ont le goût de ma glace préféré, souffla Percy récoltant le rire de la blonde. »

* * *

 **NDA : la glace au Schtroumpf existe vraiment et c'est le feu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Partie 2 ∆ 5**

Percy soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre le bar du Half-Blood. Trois heures du matin, le bar fermait sous les ordres du propriétaire, Monsieur D. L'homme en question s'occupait de venir le soir à la fermeture, virant les derniers clients et récupérant la recette de la soirée pour l'enfermer dans son coffre fort, là où ses meilleures bouteilles patientaient jusqu'au jour où il accepterait de les boire. En attendant, il tendit à Percy un pourboire qui ne ferait pas de mal au compte en banque du garçon et le brun sortit du bar pour rejoindre la rue, espérant trouver un taxi pour Brooklyn le plus rapidement possible.

Attendant une voiture jaune, Percy sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lu les derniers messages qu'il avait reçu.

 _« Je dors chez vous ce soir, je me suis disputée avec mon père, encore, pour changer, bref, fais pas de bruit en rentrant s'il te plait, bisous. » - RED_

Rachel Elisabeth Dare, surnommée RED depuis des années, avaient une relation assez complexe avec son père. Leurs idéaux étaient si différents qu'ils se disputaient une fois par semaine, soit la seule fois où ils se croisaient dans le loft luxueux des Dare. Percy soupira, elle allait être d'une humeur massacrante.

 _« Finalement je dors chez Calypso, Jason a ramené une fille. » - RED_

 _« NE RENTRES PAS PAR PITIÉ DORS CHEZ CLARISSE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! » - Jason_

 _« Ou chez qui tu veux, enfin bref, juste, s'il te plaît ne rentres pas ! » - Jason_

 _« Mes colocs sont absentes, je me sens mal que tu travailles ce soir à cause de moi, tu peux passer à l'appartement après si tu veux, je t'offrirais une glace, j'en ai acheté. » - Annabeth C._

Percy sourit en lisant le dernier message. Un taxi s'arrêta devant lui et il donna rapidement l'adresse de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle ne dorme pas déjà. Il soupira. Trois heures du matin, en pleine semaine, elle devait déjà dormir. Dans le doute il y alla quand même, payant le taxi lorsqu'il arriva et resta comme un con devant l'immeuble à hésiter à sonner. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il soupira de nouveau, se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il aille chez Léo.

« Percy ? souffla une voix au-dessus de lui. »

Le brun leva les yeux et trouva le visage d'Annabeth, endormie.

« J'ai entendu une voiture, tu montes ? »

Pour seule réponse, la porte automatique se déverrouilla et Percy monta les étages quatre à quatre, se retrouvant face à la blonde dans son pyjama. Un short monstrueusement court qui fit rougir le garçon, et un débardeur aux motifs géométriques représentant une chouette. Même là, les cheveux attachés grossièrement en un chignon désordonné, Percy la trouvait magnifique. Il entra alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Il est tard, j'aurais pas du passer, soupira-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Je te l'ai proposé, sourit-elle. Et puis Tu serais aller où ? Piper est chez toi avec ton colocataire, je suis persuadée que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

\- Ouais, j'ai été vaguement mit au courant. »

Les mains dans les poches, Percy regardait la blonde du coin de l'œil, essayant d'éviter de la reluquer. Annabeth s'en rendit tout de même compte puisqu'elle sourit amusée et s'approcha de lui pour venir l'embrasser. C'était plus tendre et timide que le baiser échanger la veille sur l'Empire State Building, mais c'était tout de même très agréable.  
Percy posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, les yeux fermés, leurs mains entrelacées, il soupira de bien-être et aussi de fatigue. Annabeth s'éloigna de lui le faisant ouvrir les yeux et la regarda le traîner jusqu'au salon. Ils traversèrent la pièce jusqu'à un petit couloir, elle ouvrit une porte et Percy sombra dans la panique lorsqu'il reconnu la pièce comme étant une chambre. La sienne.

Annabeth lâcha ses mains et alla s'installer sur son lit, l'air totalement apaisée. Elle s'allongea sous les draps puis regarda Percy qui était toujours immobile à la regarder.

« Il est trois heures et demi Percy, tu comptes dormir debout ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non mais… Enfin…, rougit le brun en montrant le salon du doigt.

\- Si tu promets de garder tes mains pour toi, tu peux dormir avec moi.

\- Je promets ! fit Percy si vite qu'Annabeth ne pu qu'en rire. Je promets, répéta-t-il plus doucement en retirant sa veste. »

Annabeth le fixait. Elle ne le fixait pas comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, non, elle le déshabillait du regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à la rendre rouge tout en regardant le brun se déshabiller. Torse nu, il hésita un instant en touchant la ceinture de son jean. Ce n'était pas confortable pour dormir mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer en caleçon dans le lit d'Annabeth sans son accord. Accord qu'il eu dès qu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Les joues rouges, ils se regardèrent tout le long jusqu'à ce que Percy soit en caleçon devant le lit de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent lorsqu'il monta dessus et Annabeth ne le lâcha toujours pas des yeux lorsqu'il s'installa sous les draps avec elle.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans la pénombre de la chambre, ils distinguaient l'ombre de l'autre près d'eux. Percy entendit le souffle d'Annabeth se faire plus calme jusqu'à avoir une régularité qui indiquait clairement qu'elle dormait. Lui n'y arrivait pas. La blonde endormie à ses côtés l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle décida soudainement de s'approcher de lui, collant son corps contre le bras de Percy. Elle avait la peau fraîche alors qu'il n'était qu'un brasier vivant. Annabeth se blottit contre lui à la recherche de la chaleur, et Percy se surprit à la prendre contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blond, ses bras entourant le corps de la jeune femme comme une protection contre le monde extérieur. Il réussit à s'endormir comme ça, en l'ayant tout contre lui. Et dans son sommeil, Annabeth sourit.


	11. Chapter 11

****Friendly remember : dans cette fiction ce sont des adultes, ils ont donc un comportement qui va avec, avec des envies et une libido.  
****

 ** **Attention : ce chapitre contient des passages plus osés ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._  
****

 ** **Bonne lecture :)****

* * *

 **Partie 3 ∆ 1**

Percy se réveilla dans un lit deux places qui n'était pas le sien. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était et sourit en repensant à Annabeth dans ses bras, à son souffle sur sa peau, à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et au fait qu'elle n'était pas là. Son sourire s'évapora en constatant qu'elle n'était réellement pas là. La chambre était vide. Il était seul. Le brun se leva et profita de son absence pour regarder avec plus d'attention la chambre, les photos au mur, les bibelots sur la commode, il arriva devant une porte menant à une salle d'eau, un genre de dressing avec un lavabo en plus où trainaient les produits de beautés de la jeune femme ainsi qu'un dentifrice et sa brosse à dent.

Percy souffla dans sa main, et constata qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se brosser les dents lui aussi. Il soupira et ouvrit le petit placard à la recherche d'un bain de bouche ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui redonner un peu de contenance. Les Dieux devaient être de son côté puisqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une brosse à dent neuve, encore emballée, et il se jeta presque dessus.

L'haleine fraîche et le visage humide d'un rapide coup d'eau, il revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller, toujours en caleçon. Ses mains humides dans ses cheveux pour se rafraîchir la tête, Percy sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva face au dos d'Annabeth qui fixait le lit interdite. La blonde se retourna en sursautant à son tour et sourit.

« Je croyais que tu étais partis, fit-elle.

\- Non je… J'ai utilisé ton espèce de petite salle de bain.

\- Oh, il y a une brosse à dent neuve si tu veux.

\- Trouvée. »

Annabeth rit légèrement face à l'air gêné du garçon et rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua sa tenue. Il était toujours en caleçon, des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux pour venir dégringoler sur son torse rendant le spectacle presque hypnotisant.

« Annabeth ? »

Percy regarda la blonde qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Elle le fixait de ses yeux gris, son regard si intense qu'il prit un coup de chaud instantanément, incapable de bouger ni de réfléchir correctement. La blonde leva une main vers son visage, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, elle suivit le courbe de sa mâchoire carrée jusqu'à son cou, caressant sa carotide du bout des doigts pour venir déposer sa paume sur son torse juste au-dessus de son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Percy ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la blonde et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser enflammé qui fit fondre les deux amants. Annabeth enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, agrippant ses hanches d'une poigne de fer et plaquant le corps chaud de la blonde contre le sien. Annabeth recula, l'emmenant avec elle sans quitter ses lèvres une seule seconde. Ils semblaient être pris d'une frénésie amoureuse, incapable de se détacher l'un de l'autre jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Ils butèrent contre le bord du lit et Percy souleva doucement la jeune femme pour la déposer dessus, coupant leurs baisers pour échanger un regard brulant alors qu'il la rejoignait sur le matelas, se glissant au-dessus du petit corps d'Annabeth.

Leurs baisers reprirent avec plus de retenue, plus de tendresse et de sentiments. Ils semblaient vouloir montrer à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient, sans pour autant mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Leurs mains décidèrent d'elles-mêmes de découvrir la peau de l'autre, caressant et agrippant leurs corps comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le souffle court et le regard embué d'un désir non camouflé, Percy se détacha de la blonde sous ses yeux étonnés. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec elle, il l'aimait vraiment bien et il voulait prendre son temps, même si tout son corps hurlait de se coller à celui d'Annabeth, même s'il mourrait d'envie de laisser son désir prendre le dessus sur sa conscience.

« Tu t'es réveillée tôt, dit-il en se couchant à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Vraiment ? rit la blonde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas vraiment changer de sujet comme ça sans même de transition ?

\- J'avoue que ça me semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment, rit-il. »

Annabeth soupira amusée en levant les yeux au ciel et se mit sur le côté, faisant face à Percy qui la fixait toujours de son regard océan qui la rendait toute chose.

« Je voulais faire un petit-déjeuner mais je suis vraiment nulle alors j'ai juste fait des toasts et du café qui attendent sûrement dans la cuisine.

\- Oh. »

Percy se redressa d'un coup, son estomac prenant le dessus sur ses autres envies actuelles. Attrapant son jean et son t-shirt, il s'habilla sous les yeux rieurs d'Annabeth qui ne pensait pas qu'annoncer un possible repas le rendrait si actif. La jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, ils mirent tout sur un plateau que Percy porta jusqu'au salon, s'installant sur le canapé tout doux de Piper qui trônait devant la télévision.

Les deux amants mangèrent en discutant, rigolant et plaisantant comme des enfants, se sentant bien ensemble, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils se comprenaient et n'avaient aucun mal à parler de chose sérieuse entre eux et Percy, comme Annabeth, trouvait ça particulièrement agréable et positif pour un possible futur.

 _« J'arrive dans 10 minutes, rhabillez-vous. - Piper »_

 _« J'arrive dans 10 minutes, prépares-moi à manger. - Clarisse »_

 _« Ce soir petite soirée, je t'en parle tout à l'heure quand tu rentres si tu rentres, tu rentres ? - Jason »_

Percy soupira en lisant le message de Clarisse, il ne serait jamais rentré à temps et elle allait le tuer, Annabeth se mordilla la lèvre en lisant celui de Piper, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, son cerveau repassant la scène de la chambre au ralenti. Percy remarqua l'absence de la blonde et lu par-dessus son épaule, souriant amusé face à ce message de la colocataire de sa… copine ? Incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'ils étaient, il décida néanmoins de faire revenir sur terre la jeune femme en déposant un baiser dans son cou qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer Annabeth d'une façon si sensuelle qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de continuer.

Annabeth se tourna vers lui et agrippa sa nuque pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes alors qu'elle le repoussait sur le canapé se retrouvant sur lui. Les mains du garçon passèrent dans son dos, sous son débardeur déjà si fin pour caresser sa peau. Ils se figèrent lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et se relevèrent d'un coup en entendant deux voix dans l'entrée, laissant place aux colocataires d'Annabeth qui regardèrent les deux amants étonnées.

« Salut, fit Percy incapable d'aligner deux mots. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Partie 3 ∆ 2**

Percy avait retrouvé Jason après avoir fuit l'appartement des filles, trouvant l'instant trop gênant pour rester volontairement. Il avait embrassé la joue de la blonde, attrapé ses chaussures et était sortit sans même les avoir enfilées, préférant attendre d'être dans la rue. Pendant le chemin du retour, Clarisse l'avait harcelé de messages menaçants car elle était chez lui et lui non, que Jason était une catastrophe en cuisine, que Rachel ne répondait pas et sa cousine venait de rompre avec Luke mais ça, c'était encore autre chose.

Le jeune homme était alors arrivé essoufflé à son propre appartement, trouvant la moitié de ses amis dans son salon, Thalia comprise.

« J'ai invité Piper et ses copines pour une petite soirée à l'appart ce soir, ça te dérange pas ? Qu'est-ce que je dis évidemment que ça te dérange pas t'étais chez elle, elle me l'a dit, ricana Jason en montrant son écran.

\- Il était chez qui ? s'écria Rachel.

\- La blonde du métro.

\- Oh ! T'as dormi chez elle, ou avec elle ? s'amusa la rouquine.

\- Laissez-moi, soupira Percy et s'écroulant à côté de Nico.

\- Il a dormi avec elle, conclut se dernier. »

Rachel tapa dans ses mains surexcitée et décida avec Jason et Will, le petit-ami de Nico, de prendre en main l'organisation de la fête. Percy, Nico, Clarisse et Thalia les regardaient faire sans bouger du canapé, Thalia ayant encore la tête ailleurs de sa très ressente rupture, Clarisse et Nico, eux, n'avaient pas l'intention d'aider, et Percy se demandait pourquoi ils étaient si excités pour une simple fête et surtout pourquoi ça leur demandait de l'organisation alors qu'en ramenant une ou deux bouteilles ça aurait largement fait l'affaire. Mais Rachel commença à monologuer sur le fait que la fête devait être top puisqu'ils allaient mélanger deux groupes d'amis, eux et les petites copines des garçons. Percy rougit aussitôt, faisant ricaner Clarisse qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Alors, sourit la brune. T'as conclu ?

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

\- Allez Jackson, dis-moi, de toute façon je le saurais à un moment ou un autre.

\- Tu sauras rien parce que ça vous regarde pas !

\- Depuis quand ? s'écria Jason de la cuisine.

\- Comment ça depuis quand ? Depuis toujours !

\- Percy, souffla Thalia en le fixant de ses yeux électriques. Je viens de me faire plaquer, j'ai besoin de vivre ton histoire par procuration, c'est nécessaire. Alors accouches. »

Percy regarda sa cousine qui semblait effectivement moins vivante qu'à la normal et soupira.

« J'ai dormi avec elle mais il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Mais quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Will.

\- Mais parce qu'on est même pas ensemble, on s'est embrassé deux… Plusieurs fois c'est tout ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à organiser et préparer la petite fête du soir, les quatre mollusques sur le canapé préférant regarder une série Netflix qu'aimait tout particulièrement Clarisse nommée Reine du Sud. Alors que Teresa Mendoza semblait encore être dans une mauvaise position, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, faisait paniquer Jason qui n'était pas prêt, faisait paniquer Rachel qui n'avait pas terminé la décoration, faisant paniquer Will qui n'avait pas terminé ses petits-fours, faisant râler les autres qui n'entendirent pas la réplique cinglante de Camila Vargas.

Des voix se firent entendre autour d'eux alors qu'ils ne lâchaient pas la télévision des yeux puis une voix connu de tous raisonna les faisant se retourner. Frank Zhang posa ses bras croisés sur le dos du canapé et les fixa amusé.

« Vous avez sombré avec Clarisse ?

\- Oh arrêtes, elle est superbe cette série ! râla la brune.

\- Bon, debout, coupa Nico en éteignant l'écran. On va dire bonjour. »

Les quatre se levèrent, saluant Frank au passage sous les yeux étonnés des trois colocataires plus loin, ne sachant pas que le petit-ami d'Hazel connaissait tout le monde. Mais il semblait même plutôt proche de Percy et Jason ce qui rassura instantanément les deux filles concernées. Frank n'était ami qu'avec des gens aussi gentil que lui. Percy se retrouva rapidement en pleine conversation sur la natation avec Frank, oubliant momentanément les autres ce qui énerva Clarisse et Thalia. Sa cousine lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans le bras, faisant grimacer les personnes présentes.

« Jackson !

\- Mais ça fait super mal !

\- Tu sais ce qui va faire encore plus mal ?

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Justement débile ! »

Percy allait renchérir lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Annabeth, un regard amusé qui le fit rougir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans son état « naturel » avec ses amis et sa famille. Il resta interdit, se rendant compte qu'il était parfaitement ridicule à l'instant présent. Jason, un bras sur les épaules de Piper, regardait son meilleur ami et cousin se faire victimiser par sa sœur avant de se concentrer sur le nouveau gars qui venait d'arriver, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Enchanté d'ailleurs, tu es ?

\- Oh, Grover Underwood. Le meilleur ami d'Annabeth, sourit le noir avec une bienveillance évidente.

\- Ah super ! C'est lui qu'il faut frapper si y'a un soucis, dit Jason en pointant du doigt Percy qui se massait son épaule douloureuse.

\- C'est ça, frappez-moi je dirais rien…

\- Vrai ? s'écria Will de la cuisine.

\- Approches et je te noies !

\- Nico ! T'as entendu ? Il veut me faire du mal !

\- Et ça sera mérité. On fait un truc ou on reste dans le salon debout comme des cons à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? soupira Nico.

\- Tu vois, reprit Clarisse. C'est pour ça que c'est lui mon préféré.

\- C'était moi la semaine dernière ! s'outra Percy.

\- Ça s'était parce que t'as réussi à traverser New York en vingt minutes top chrono pour ses beaux yeux et c'était pas mal impressionnant, fit la brune en retournant s'assoir. Qui veut du vin ? »

Sa dernière question attira les foules sur elle, et il ne resta plus que Percy rouge comme une écrevisse et Annabeth amusé par la situation. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, et il posa une main sur sa hanche l'attirant contre lui. Son front sur son épaule, Percy soupira alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux d'un geste tendre qui attira l'attention des autres sur eux.

« Elle m'embête, soupira Percy assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. »

Annabeth sourit. Elle sourit d'autant plus lorsqu'il releva le visage vers elle, plongeant son regard vert eau dans celui argenté de la blonde. Ils restèrent immobile à se fixer quelques instants avant qu'il ne comble l'espace entre eux et embrasse les lèvres roses de la jeune femme qui n'attendait que ça. Son geste fit sourire leurs amis, et Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en souriant niaisement, ce même sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait un film à l'eau de rose le dimanche après-midi enroulée dans son plaid rouge.

« T'as l'air tellement débile, soupira Clarisse en fixant la rousse. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Partie 3 ∆ 3**

« Ne manges pas aussi sucré Percy, souffla la brune amusée. »

Sally Jackson était dans l'appartement de son fils avec ce dernier pour lui apporter plusieurs repas consistant qu'elle voulait qu'il mange avant ses entraînements de natation. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il mangeait sainement, mais son côté mère poule refaisait surface lorsqu'elle savait qu'il allait se dépenser plus que d'ordinaire et elle venait lui apporter des plats à réchauffer ce qui ne déplaisait pas au jeune homme.

« Les pancakes se mangent avec du sirop d'érables maman.

\- Sauf que là ce ne sont plus des pancakes au sirop mais du sirop aux pancakes. Tu as la main lourde sur la bouteille mon chéri. »

Percy rigola mais arrêta tout de même de verser du sirop dans son assiette. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas spécialement bon pour son corps, même si c'était délicieux pour ses papilles.

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- J'ai croisé Nico et Will hier au supermarché.

\- J'ai croisé Nico et Will hier sur mon canapé.

\- Percy.

\- Quoi ? rigola-t-il. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont fait ou dit je peux pas te renseigner plus.

\- Ils m'ont parlé d'une fille, blonde, les yeux gris d'après Will.

\- Ah.

\- Ah ?

\- Je préférais quand tu me parlais de pancakes.

\- Percée Jackson, réprimanda Sally amusée.

\- C'est juste… commença Percy en soufflant. C'est encore flou maman, alors je peux pas te dire ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi, parce que j'en sais rien et ça me va en fait. »

Sally hocha de la tête et reprit le ménage qu'elle avait commencé dans la cuisine des garçons. Ce n'était pas sale mais ce n'était pas niquel, et la cuisine était à ses yeux un endroit qui devait étinceler de propreté.

« Comment va Paul ?

\- Bien, tu devrais passer à la maison ce week-end. Dire bonjour.

\- Après l'entrainement, promis.

\- Tu resteras ou tu iras rejoindre ta petite-copine ? s'amusa Sally.

\- Mamaaaannnnn ! »

Sally rigola en levant les mains au ciel pour montrer son innocence. Elle abandonna son fils dans la cuisine pour aller étendre la machine de linges qu'elle avait mis en route lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Percy avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser ses vêtements là où il les enlevait, que ce soit dans sa chambre ou dans le salon, en passant par la salle de bain. Sa mère avait donc suivit le chemin du petit Poucet que son fils avait laissé pour aller laver ses habits avant qu'il ne l'appelle en panique parce qu'il n'avait plus de caleçon.

Percy finissait ses pancakes lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Il se leva étonné, ses amis savaient qu'ils laissaient toujours la porte ouverte quand ils étaient là avec Jason. Qui pouvait bien sonner ? La porte s'ouvrit sur les yeux embués d'Annabeth et Percy eu le réflexe de la prendre directement dans ses bras.

« Hey…

\- Je me suis disputée avec mon père au sujet de ma mère et… renifla la blonde. Je ne savais pas qui aller voir.

\- Percy ? fit la voix de Sally. »

Annabeth se détacha du garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant un instant elle cru qu'il était avec une fille, une autre fille qu'elle. Puis Sally entra dans son champs de vision et la ressemblance entre la mère et le fils était telle qu'elle ne pu avoir de doute.

« Oh tu dois être Annabeth ! sourit Sally. Nico m'a parlé de toi, fit-elle en s'approchant. Oh mais tu… Percy elle pleure ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Le ton plus dur de Sally fit lever les mains au ciel le brun en signe d'innocence, imitant le geste qu'avait fait sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je dérange, pardon, s'excusa Annabeth en reculant. Je repasserais plus tard et…

\- Non, coupa Percy en attrapant sa main. Maman, voici Annabeth, Annabeth, ma mère Sally Jackson mais appelles la Sally comme à peu près tout le monde.

\- Hum, désolé, enchanté, fit la blonde un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oh ne t'excuses pas ma puce, fit Sally avec une douceur qui rassura la jeune femme. Tu veux que je fasse des cookies chéri ? demanda-t-elle à son fils qui acquiesça. Parfait, je reviens avec alors. »

Sa mère disparu dans la cuisine et Percy tira Annabeth jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit et la fit s'installer entre ses jambes, son dos collé à son torse, il tenait la blonde bien serré contre lui comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur le visage en larmes de la blonde, son cœur avait eu un pincement, et il se rendait bien compte maintenant qu'il tenait à elle plus que de raison. La voir triste lui broyait les organes et il ferait tout pour lui rendre le moral.

« Tu veux en parler ? souffla-t-il contre son oreille. »

La jeune femme hésita puis secoua la tête négativement. Elle voulait juste être là, contre lui. Calant son visage dans le cou du garçon, elle se tourna dans ses bras pour s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le parfum frais du brun lui permit de respirer calmement de nouveau, les battements de son cœur plus calme firent ralentir le sien qui battait à cent à l'heure, et ses caresses dans son dos la rassurait.

Percy avait sa main sous le t-shirt de la blonde, caressant sa peau d'un geste régulier pour l'apaiser. La respiration de la jeune femme se calma contre son cou et rapidement elle s'endormi dans ses bras blottit contre lui. Sally revint avec une assiette de ses célèbres cookies bleus et sourit en voyant son fils si prévenant avec cette fille. Elle déposa en silence les gâteaux sur la table basse, embrassa le front du brun et lui fit signe qu'elle partait.

Lorsqu'Annabeth se réveilla, Percy était à son troisième cookie, incapable de résister bien longtemps à l'appelle de son ventre. Elle sourit en le regardant manger et attrapa un gâteau qu'elle grignota sans faim, même si elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était à tomber par terre.

« Ta mère à l'air adorable, sourit-elle en s'asseyant correctement sur le canapé.

\- Elle l'est. C'est la meilleure maman du monde.

\- Je te crois sur parole, rigola la blonde. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne me déranges pas. Je la vois toutes les semaines si ce n'est plus, et elle ne passait que pour me déposer des affaires. »

Annabeth acquiesça et commença à jouer avec le bord de son t-shirt, gênée.

« Je croyais, enfin quand elle a commencé à parler et que je ne la voyais pas, je pensais que c'était… Tu vois… hésita-t-elle en rougissant. Une fille.

\- Ma maman est une fille Annabeth, sourit Percy.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça ! Un autre genre de fille !

\- Quel genre alors ?

\- Tu m'embêtes, râla la jeune femme en croisant les bras. »

Percy se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« J'aime ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu sois jalouse. »

Pour toute réponse, Annabeth se tourna vivement vers lui et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. C'était bien plus fougueux qu'il ne s'y attendait et son cerveau se mit rapidement en pause pour rester concentré uniquement sur les lèvres douce de la jeune femme en face de lui… Sur lui. Elle était sur lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Partie 3 ∆ 4**

Le jet de la douche venait s'écraser sur son visage, réchauffant sa peau. Les égratignures dans son dos le picotaient, le shampooing qui coulait de ses cheveux sur son torse et son dos n'arrangeait pas les choses. Propre, il resta tout de même sous la douche, profitant de ce moment apaisant pour réfléchir.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Annabeth dans le métro, Percy se sentait mieux, plus apaisé. Comme si une partie de lui qui lui était alors jusque là interdite, qui lui avait été arrachée, était revenue à lui le rendant plus heureux, plus serein aussi. Il était bien. Jason aussi était bien. Piper et lui semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre et Percy se félicita presque d'être la cause de cette rencontre.

Une petite main vint se loger dans son dos, glissant jusqu'à ses abdominaux qu'il contracta sous le toucher d'Annabeth. La blonde passa ses deux bras autour de lui et embrassa son dos avec une douceur qui le fit frissonner. Ce qu'il aimait ses lèvres.

« Pardon.

\- Hum ?

\- Ton dos, rigola Annabeth en touchant les égratignures dont elle était responsable.

\- Je vais survivre, sourit Percy en se retournant. »

Percy resta bloqué face au spectacle qu'elle lui renvoyait. Nue contre lui, il glissa ses mains dans ses mèches blondes, attirant son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leur étreinte prit fin assez rapidement, l'eau ayant eu un soubresaut de froid qui fit crier Annabeth sous la surprise. Ils passèrent finalement une bonne heure sous l'eau, s'amusant avec la mousse du savon jusqu'à ce que Jason frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon paternel dans une heure, sort de là Percy ! fit le blond. »

Le couple arrêta ses bêtises pour s'enrouler dans deux serviettes. Percy ouvrit la porte sur Jason qui allait dire quelque chose mais sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua Annabeth derrière lui qui se cachait dans sa serviette.

« Ok, je veux rien savoir.

\- Je t'aurais rien dit, fit Percy. »

Les deux amants sortirent rapidement pour rejoindre la chambre de Percy. Annabeth, les joues rouges éclata de rire lorsqu'il ferma la porte et se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

« C'était terriblement gênant.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire s'il était rentré plus tôt de sa sortie avec Piper, fit Percy taquin en tirant sur la serviette de la blonde. »

Annabeth prit deux teintes de rouge de nouveaux, repensant à ce qu'ils faisaient avant la douche et prise d'une soudaine envie de jouer, lâcha sa serviette pour retrouver ses vêtements, laissant Percy bouche bée face à elle. Par tous les Dieux qu'elle était belle.

* * *

« Alors ? fit Rachel en sirotant son frappuccino au café. Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Nico.

\- Oui dire quoi ? continua Percy intrigué. »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ses deux amis en reposant sa boisson sur la table du Starbucks.

« Tu vas dire à Annabeth que tu l'aimes ? »

Percy leva les yeux vers la rousse, Nico s'étouffa avec son cinnamon roll qu'il recracha dans son assiette.

« Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu dis des trucs pareil, fit l'italien.

\- Non mais tu sors ça d'où ? siffla Percy.

\- Comment ça je sors ça d'où ? demanda la rouquine. Tu veux que je sorte ça d'où idiot ? De mon chapeau de magicien peut-être ?

\- T'es pas magicienne, intervint Nico.

\- Merci… soupira Rachel.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, se braqua Percy.

\- Moi je vois, firent ses deux amis d'une seule voix.

\- Nico !

\- Quoi ? Je vois très bien d'où elle tire ça et pourquoi elle dit ça. Fallait juste me prévenir avant de balancer une bombe pareil en plein goûter.

\- Ton goûter est plus important que les sentiments de ton cousin ? s'amusa Rachel.

\- Oui.

\- Merci Nico, soupira Percy.

\- De rien.

\- En attendant, coupa la rousse. Tu es dans le déni Percy.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Si.

\- Même moi je vois que t'es dans le déni Perce, soupira Nico.

\- Même lui n'était pas autant dans le déni concernant Will, reprit Rachel.

\- Hey ! On parlait de lui là, pas de moi !

\- Faut savoir se sacrifier pour la cause Nico.

\- J'ai pas envie de me sacrifier !

\- HEY ! Je suis pas dans le déni ! s'écria Percy en croisant les bras.

\- T'es amoureux ?

\- Non !

\- D'accord, soupira Rachel en posant son menton dans sa paume. Tu aimes son parfum ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Fleur de cerisier, répondit Percy sans réfléchir.

\- Tu l'appelles le soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? C'est évident ! Je veux juste l'entendre parler de sa journée, et lui parler de la mienne et discuter et plaisanter avec elle.

\- Hum… Et t'aimes lui faire à manger ?

\- Oui… C'est quoi ces questions là ?

\- Tu cuisines pour personne d'autre que ta mère Percy, releva Nico.

\- Et alors ? Ça veut rien dire du tout.

\- T'es sûr de ça ? sourit Rachel en le fixant amusée. »

Percy regarda sa meilleure amie, puis son cousin, et de nouveau Rachel qui lui dit un sourire rayonnant. Et il paniqua. Totalement et inconditionnellement. Se levant de sa chaise comme un diable en boîte, Percy laissa toutes ses affaires sur place et partie en courant jusqu'au métro. Il entra dans le premier wagon, reprenant sa respiration à côté d'une vieille dame qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il la reconnaissait cette vieille !

« Alors mon grand ? fit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Tu as finit par lui avouer tes sentiments à la blondinette ? »

Percy paniqua. Une seconde fois. Descendant un arrêt plus tôt pour fuir la vieille, il couru jusqu'au centre sportif où il avait l'habitude de nager, entrant dans les vestiaires à une vitesse hallucinante faisant sursauter Frank qui en sortait.

« Percy ? Eh Percy ! »

Sans même lui répondre Percy se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau après un rapide passage sous la douche obligatoire. Au lieu de faire ses longueurs habituelles, il resta assit au fond de l'eau, apaisant son cœur et son esprit qui surchauffait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que l'eau bouillait autour de lui. Son apnée avait toujours été impressionnante. Il profita de cette capacité pour rester sous l'eau plus longtemps, réfléchissant aux mots de Rachel, repensant aux moments passés avec Annabeth.  
Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, seul au milieu du centre sportif désert, Percy sourit en s'allongeant sur le bord. Il était amoureux d'Annabeth Chase.


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention : chapitre spécialement du point de vu d'Annabeth ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Partie 3 ∆ 5 ∆ Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase regarda pour la énième fois son téléphone mais rien. Son petit-ami, Percy, n'avait pas appelé depuis la veille au matin. C'était un silence radio inquiétant depuis qu'il était aller prendre ce café avec Rachel et Nico. Pas que la jeune femme s'inquiète de sa fidélité, ni ne soit jalouse de la rouquine, mais elle savait que Nico avait sur Percy un pouvoir de persuasion que seule Clarisse pouvait mettre à égalité. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, Annabeth sentait qu'il s'était dit quelque chose autour de ce café qui allait mettre un frein à cette relation qu'elle chérissait.

« Tu n'es absolument pas concentrée, fit Hazel à côté d'elle. »

Assise dans l'amphithéâtre qui accueillait son cours, Annabeth soupira et laissa son front taper contre le bois de sa table, attirant le regard de sa voisine, colocataire et amie sur elle.

« Beth, ça va ?

\- Il ne m'a pas appelée.

\- Ça arrive, s'amusa son amie.

\- Depuis hier matin.

\- Il est sûrement occupé.

\- Ses cours sont terminés, son boulot en tant que maître nageur pour les enfants reprends dans deux semaines et il n'a aucune compétition en vu.

\- Il… Bon d'accord là je sèche, soupira Hazel. Mais il y a surement une bonne raison.

\- J'espère bien, fit la blonde en colère. »

Le sentiment qui prit le dessus sur son inquiétude était effectivement la colère. Annabeth se sentait légèrement trahit. Elle s'était révélée à ce garçon, elle lui avait donné son corps, et elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Elle était d'ailleurs bien contente de ne pas lui avoir dit les trois petits mots magiques, car elle sentait qu'elle l'aurait regretté maintenant que le doute empiétait dans son esprit.

« Beth, on y va ? fit Hazel en se levant. »

Trop prise dans ses pensées chaotiques, la blonde se leva en soupirant lorsqu'elle constata que le cours était terminé et qu'elle n'avait rien suivit. Cependant elle trouva Piper devant la porte de son amphi et sourit intérieurement. Si Piper était là, Jason n'était pas loin. Le blond arriva rapidement et embrassa sa copine sur la tempe avant de dire bonjour aux deux autres.

« Dis Jason, fit Annabeth d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché. Tu sais ce que fait Percy ?

\- Hum, non. Il est pas rentré après son café avec Nico et Rachel je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

\- Non… Il n'est pas rentré du tout ?

\- Il t'a pas appelé ?

\- Non…

\- J'appelle Nico. »

Jason lâcha Piper qui prit Annabeth dans ses bras, sentant que la panique commençait à refaire surface. Même Jason ne savait pas où il était ? Et s'il avait eu un accident ? Si on l'avait agressé ? Et elle cassait du sucre sur son dos ?

« Nico… Oui… Tu sais où est Perce ? … Comment ça il est parti en courant ? … Merci je sais ce que c'est de courir, mais il est pas rentré et Annabeth n'a pas de nouvelle non plus… Ouais elle est là, pourquoi ? Non mais je redemande, fit Jason en se tournant vers la blonde. T'as même pas eu un message ?

\- Rien.

\- Non rien, reprit Jason au téléphone. Appelles Rachel, j'appelle Clarisse. Salut. »

Jason raccrocha et commença à marcher, les trois filles sur les talons. Elles suivaient les pas rapide du garçon qui avait de nouveau son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Clarisse t'as… Oui pardon, bonjour Clarisse tu vas bien, moi oui, Percy a disparu… Oui… Non elle a zéro nouvelle et il est pas rentré… Tu l'as vu quand ? … Hier soir ? Donc il a disparu après qu'il soit passé chez toi alors… Non je te dis qu'il a prévenu personne… Nico appelle Rachel, tu peux appeler Thalia ? … Ouais merci… T'es malade on le trouve et après je préviens Sally qu'on a égaré son fils unique pendant 24 heures… Ouais salut. »

Jason soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils montaient tous les quatre dans le métro.

« Personne ne sait rien, mais Clarisse était avec lui hier dans la soirée.

\- Alors il a dormi où ? s'écria Piper paniquée elle aussi.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il faut appeler Sally, fit Annabeth d'une petite voix.

\- T'es folle si… commença Jason avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Il peut avoir dormi chez elle ! C'est sa mère pas une inconnue ! Appelles Sally, Jason. »

Le blond soupira et échangea un regard avec sa petite-amie qui lui fit les gros yeux. Il n'avait pas spécialement le choix finalement. Son téléphone à l'oreille, ils descendirent du métro pour prendre le chemin de l'appartement des filles.

« Salut Sally, c'est… Oui, mon nom apparaît, ricana Jason mal à l'aise. Écoutes, tu saurais pas où est Percy ? Il est pas rentré hier et… Il a dormi chez vous ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond alors que les filles respiraient de nouveau. Ok… Et il est où là ? … Avec Annabeth ? Ah non, elle est là avec moi et elle essaie de ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse… Oui, avec moi… Merde, souffla Jason. Bon je t'appelles si on a des nouvelles. Merci Sally. À plus.

\- Il a dormi chez sa mère alors, fit Hazel en déverrouillant la porte d'entrer de l'immeuble.

\- Ouais, mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Jason. Il le fait jamais, même le week-end c'est super rare !

\- Il avait peut-être besoin de soufflé ? demanda Piper. »

Jason haussa les épaules alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement. Piper fit un dernier câlin à Annabeth qui respirait mieux mais était toujours tendu de ne pas savoir où Percy était. Elle décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer, abandonnant les trois autres dans leurs recherches.

Sa porte fermée, elle posa son front dessus et laissa échapper un soupire à fendre l'âme. Mais une chose titilla son nez, une odeur inhabituelle. Rose. Annabeth se tourna d'un coup et fit face à un énorme bouquet de rose posé sur son bureau, une lettre accrochée à l'une des fleurs, et un paquet cadeau à coté de forme rectangulaire. La blonde s'approcha et ouvrit en premier le cadeau, tombant sur un bracelet en argent de la célèbre marque Dédale. La fine maille du bracelet n'était coupé que par un triangle représentant le logo de la marque où était incrusté de petites pierres brillantes. Il était magnifique.

Annabeth le mit sans tarder et attrapa le bouquet, respirant l'odeur des fleurs avec un sourire. La lettre en main, elle reconnue l'écriture de Percy sur l'enveloppe qui avait annoté son prénom. Elle déplia la feuille qui ne contenait rien à part trois mots. « Je t'aime »

La blonde sentit les larmes monter et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Ce n'était même pas son anniversaire, et il la gâtait tellement… Un soupire attira son attention vers son lit où elle découvrit Percy assoupi enroulé dans sa couverture. La blonde posa la lettre et attrapa son téléphone pour prévenir les autres qu'il était en sécurité.

 _« Il est où ? - Jason »_

 _« Il t'a appelé ? - Will »_

 _« Comment tu sais ? - Clarisse »_

Annabeth ne prit pas le temps de répondre et retira ses chaussure pour rejoindre son copain qui se réveilla en sentant la blonde venir se blottir contre lui. Percy sourit et serra ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se jeta presque sur lui.

« Salut.

\- Tu as disparu pendant 24 heures, on était fou d'inquiétude.

\- Pardon, j'étais avec ma mère, j'avais besoin de conseil.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Pour savoir comment dire "Je t'aime" à une fille, sourit Percy toujours à moitié endormi. »

Annabeth sourit à son tour et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu as très bien fait ça.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Merci, c'est magnifique, reprit la blonde en montrant le bracelet à son poignet. »

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Percy alors qu'il regardait le bracelet autour de son bras, jouant avec du bout des doigts.

« Percy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Le brun se figea puis ramena Annabeth contre lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde, mettant toute son âme et son amour dans ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, souriant comme des imbéciles heureux, ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient heureux, amoureux, et ensemble.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 **NDA : j'espère que cette petite fanfiction vous a plus, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Merci de l'avoir lu et merci de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (en sachant que oui, je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographe ;)) xoxo Cérès.**


End file.
